


"Need a lift?"

by Kay_kat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, One-Shot, post 3x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Some days nothing seems to go right. Luckily for Chloe, she has the Devil on her side to help out (and maybe make the occasional eyeroll-worthy pun) when the going gets tough.





	"Need a lift?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Shazzam for beta-ing my random one shot on short notice and for helping come up with the title! <3 Also this is actually a one-shot this time, I swear.

“Dammit!” Chloe huffs, finally letting her annoyance seep through her previously calm and collected demeanour. Today has just taken one wrong turn after another.

Lucifer perks up, peering at her over the top of the car. “What is it?”

She sighs, scrubbing a hand over her face. “I’ve got a flat.” It’s the last thing she needs today. 

“Ah! Well not to worry, Detective!” he says a little too cheerily for her liking. “I’ll call Triple A, they’ll have you sorted out in no time.”

“No,” she snaps, immediately feeling guilty for being short with him. “Sorry,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, “I just— I can do it myself. I have a spare in the trunk.”

She would say the look that crosses Lucifer’s face is almost proud. Like having the ability to change a tyre is something to be impressed by, not a necessary skill for someone who can’t afford to call roadside assistance every time something goes wrong with her car. No, her dad had always taught her to be resourceful when it came to this sort of thing.

Rounding the car, she pops the trunk and starts to clear some of the stuff that’s accumulated over the years, gaining access to the compartment beneath. As soon as she lifts it and lays eyes on the contents, an irritated groan escapes her lips. 

“Dammit! I forgot. Dan has my jack.” She groans, covering her face with her hand. 

She’ll just have to call Dan and get him to bring it over. And she’s about to do just that when Lucifer brushes by her, carefully examining the contents of the trunk before removing his jacket. 

“Need a lift?” he jokes. Or at least she _thinks_ he’s joking. 

She frowns, watching as he meticulously rolls up his sleeves exposing his well-muscled forearms. “Lucifer… what _are_ you doing?”

“Helping!” he exclaims, clapping his hands together. 

Her frown deepens. “Helping _how_ exactly? We can’t do anything without a jack, Lucifer. Unless you plan on lifting the car yourself, then I’d say we’re pretty much dead in the water until Dan can get here.”

A smug little smile spreads across his lips. “Why, that’s exactly what I intend to do. In case you’ve forgotten, Detective, I’m the Devil and with that comes certain advantages.” He waggles his eyebrows, gesturing with a flourish to the car. “One of which is being super, _duper_ strong. Come on, I’ll hold, you change.”

She stares at him in disbelief, trying to decide whether he’s being serious or not. He certainly looks like he’s being serious.

“Well? Get a move on! We haven’t got all bloody day.”

“Are you… are you _sure?”_ she asks eyeing him dubiously as he moves to stand by the side of the car, getting into position to lift it. 

He smiles at her, and there’s something about the way he does it that makes her heart flutter. It’s soft and a little bit surprised, like he’s shocked by the fact that someone actually cares about what he wants instead of just taking advantage. “Yes, quite sure.” 

She gapes at him for a long moment. “You’re certain you can lift it and not hurt yourself?”

“Yes!” He laughs. “Trust me, Detective.”

Trust him. Of course she trusts him. He’s never given her a reason not to. Well… maybe once or twice, but still, she trusts him with her life.

“Alright.” 

“Finally!” He grins, rubbing his hands together before crouching down to get a firm grip on the car just by the wheel. “Ready?” he asks, looking at her expectantly. 

“Yeah,” she replies, rolling the wheel and getting ready for a speedy change. 

The tyre change goes smoothly. For some reason she expects him to struggle with the weight of the car, but he doesn’t. He lifts and holds it with ease. He even turns to her with a smirk on his face and says, “You know I could do this all day. I’m not even a little bit ‘tyred’.”

She rolls her eyes as he chuckles at his pun. His hold on the car still doesn’t falter. 

Shaking her head she just continues to focus on changing the tyre… maybe her eyes wander a little, lingering on his tensed muscles as she changes the bolts. No one could blame her though.

When she’s done, he carefully lowers the car back down to the asphalt and looks at his now grease streaked hands with disgust. 

She laughs as his nose wrinkles adorably and folds her arms, admiring their handiwork. 

“Nice work partner.” She playfully slaps him on the shoulder and is surprised to find that she can feel his warmth leaching through the thin cotton of his shirt. They both still. 

His eyes meet hers, and for a second they just stare at each other, the tension that always seems to hang heavy between them making an unexpected appearance. 

She clears her throat, suddenly jarring them both out of it, and jerkily points to his hand and then to the car. “I um, I think I have some wet wipes in the glove, hang on.” 

Taking a deep breath to hopefully quell her racing heart, she rounds the car and opens the door. It only takes her a second to locate the wipes but she pauses, taking an extra moment to steady herself. 

What _was_ that back there!? Why do things always have to turn awkward for them these days? Well… she knows why. Because they’d kissed and then she’d found out he’s _the_ Devil. And she’s accepted that, but they still haven’t addressed the elephant in the room.

The feelings between them. 

Truthfully, she’s not sure _how_ to address that particular issue. She just knows she doesn’t want it to be like this between them forever. This… _awkwardness_ that seems to chase them wherever they go. Just popping up whenever they have a moment where it seems like they are back to their old selves. 

She sighs and retreats from her thoughts, walking back around the car, pulling out one of the wipes from the packet. He’s still stood, unmoving as she approaches him. She gestures to his hands, holding out the wipe for him to take, but he remains frozen, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Here, let me…” she says quietly, taking his hand in hers and gently wiping the dirt from his palms and fingers. 

She tries to focus on the task at hand, but she finds that she can’t. Those pesky feelings just keep getting in the way, bubbling up into her consciousness. She feels powerless to stop them. 

Suddenly halting, she places her hand on his bare forearm and looks up at him, deep into the depths of his dark brown eyes. His breath hitches, his tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

“Why does it have to be like this?” The question slips from her lips before she can stop it. 

He looks baffled for a brief second before seemingly collecting himself. “Like what?” 

“This. _Us!”_ she exclaims. “Why is it always so awkward between us? It wasn’t before, was it?” 

His lips part slightly, his features softening. “No. It wasn’t, but it wasn’t as… _complicated_ before.”

“Does it have to be?” she asks, a slight hint of desperation clouding her voice. She doesn’t want their relationship to be complicated, she just wants…. She shakes her head, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She just wants to be happy. 

And she isn’t about to let happiness slip through her fingers again. 

Suddenly, she lunges forward, her lips finding his in a flurry of motion. She feels him tense beneath her, shocked at her forwardness. 

“Detective,” he says breathlessly, pulling away from her just slightly. Her heart pounds hard against her sternum in anticipation of his next words. What if she’d completely misread the situation, what if he doesn’t feel the same way at all? How would they carry on working together? Would he even want to?

Oh _God_ , she’s an idiot. 

But then the next word that graces his plush, pink lips is like music to her ears. Two syllables said with such tenderness that it makes her heart sing a melody like no other. 

_“Chloe.”_

He swallows hard. She can see the conflict stirring in his soulful eyes.

Reaching out, she takes his cheek in her hand, his deftly cultivated stubble prickling her palm. His eyes flutter shut at the contact and he takes a breath before opening them again. A sad smile gracing his handsome features as he does. 

“I’m the Devil,” he states plainly, despair in his voice. “I’m… I’m no good. You deserve someone,” he takes a shuddering breath before continuing, “someone _better_.” 

Her heart clenches painfully. He really believes that, doesn’t he? 

She frames his face with her hands, her thumb gently rasping over his scruff. “No, Lucifer, that’s not true,” she says softly. His eyes glisten in the light. “You may be the Devil, but you _are_ good. I know that you are.” 

She sighs. This is her fault, if she hadn’t have taken so long to accept the truth about him, then maybe they would’ve gotten past this sooner. 

“I’m sorry for how I reacted when I found out,” she continues, “that wasn’t fair. I should have trusted you. _Trusted_ that I knew the real you.” She leans forward just slightly, until her face is mere inches from his. 

“I don’t want anyone but you, Lucifer, I don’t care if you’re the Devil. That doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

His eyes are wide, his mouth slightly open. She can feel his hot, shallow breaths on her skin. “H-how you _feel?”_ he asks, as if completely lost. Or maybe he just wants to be certain. 

Well, just as he has always told her the truth, no matter how crazy it sounded at the time, she’s ready to tell him the truth. 

“Yeah,” she says, her voice rough with emotion. Tears prickle her eyes but don’t fall. “I love you, Lucifer.” 

And then she kisses him and he kisses her. Passion alight between them. So many years of pent up desire suddenly set aflame. 

It’s desperate at first, her hands grabbing his hair, her fingers running through it, ruining what must be at least an hour’s worth of styling. He greedily presses deeper, delving into the depths of her mouth as if trying to taste every inch of her. 

He holds her tight against him and she hopes that he’ll never have to let go. 

The taste of whiskey with a hint of smoke lingers on his lips. She buries her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne and just him as he trails kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. 

It soon dies down. The raw, hungry passion replaced by a soft tenderness. 

She pulls back to look him in the eyes. His hair is adorably mused and a gentle smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Pulling him closer, she rests her forehead against his, their rapid breaths mingling in the small space between them. 

_This._ This is them. 

It just feels so right. Like it’s the thing she hasn’t realised she’d been missing her entire life. 

She strokes her fingers through his hair wishing that this moment could last forever and knowing that it can’t. Knowing that they have work to do. 

He’s uncharacteristically silent, staring at her with what she can only describe as adoration in his eyes.

“Hey,” she whispers, still slightly breathless from their kiss, “you okay?” 

He swallows thickly as they separate. “Never better actually.” His smile widens and it’s so soft and genuine that she just wants to pull him into a hug. She knows, however, that there is work to be done and settles for intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“Good, I’m glad. Me too.” She smiles, giving his hand a little squeeze and tugs him towards the car. “As much as I would love to continue… _this,_ we do kinda have work to do.” She chews on her bottom lip, trying to decide upon her next words. Hopefully she doesn’t make it awkward again. “Do you… want to have dinner later? Just us?”

He pauses, seemingly caught off guard by her proposal. His mouth opens and closes before opening again. Maybe he doesn’t want to? 

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to,” she says hurriedly. “I get it—”

“No!” he cuts her off. “I mean… yes! Yes, I would love to have dinner with you. Detect— uh, _Chloe.”_

Her heart swells with love for him. The way he fumbles over his words, getting flustered, is just adorable. “Great!” She untangles their hands and immediately feels bereft of his touch. “We should get back to work.” 

She opens her car door and watches him as he walks around to the passenger side, the grin on his face not fading anytime soon it would seem. 

“Oh hey,” she says as they both settle into their seats, “I almost forgot. Thank you. For helping with the car, I mean. You know, maybe we should start calling you ‘Jack’.” 

She laughs at her own joke; he just arches an eyebrow at her. 

“I bloody think not,” he says, pretending to be affronted but the smirk on his face says otherwise.

After that they spend the day working whilst playfully bantering. 

It’s the best day she’s had in a long time. 

Yeah, it feels like they are back to their old selves and everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666)


End file.
